Por causa deles
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: U.A. Transtornos mentais e sentimentos de abandono dominam sua vida ainda jovem acreditando na falta de amor por parte dos pais. Inspirada em Because of you. Com pitadinha de romance que não pode faltar ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

_-É melhor você ir embora dessa casa, nossa filha não precisa de você._

_-Se eu for embora a levarei comigo, pois você não tem condições de sustentar a si mesma!_

_-Tome... –entregou a ele a mala já pronta. Ela mesma havia feito-_

_-Não acredito que me expulsa da casa que eu sou dono!_

_-Pois é isso mesmo, pode ir dando meia volta e se possível mude de cidade... ou de país!_

_Os olhos daquela mulher estavam vermelhos, muito vermelhos e ela nem conseguia mantê-los fixos em um lugar só. Num momento ela agia com calma, repentinamente explodia e ele já estava habituado a isso, tentando sem sucesso salvar seu casamento, salvar sua esposa daquela escravidão, mas de fato não podia mais suportar e agora que tinham uma filha não poderia deixá-la nessa situação. Aquela menina se tornou seu bem mais precioso já que seu casamento não tinha mais solução. Ele ainda amava a esposa, amava a filha e estava sofrendo muito, mas ela parecia nem ligar, estava muito alterada._

_-Do que tanto ri, Lana?_

_-De quanto você é estúpido, Saga! Em pensar que eu deixarei você levar a menina com você._

_-Ela é minha filha também!_

_-Mas foi daqui de dentro que ela saiu! De dentro de mim!_

_-Graças a mim ela nasceu... se não a teríamos perdido como já perdemos outras chances de termos uma vida sob nossa responsabilidade. Sabe Deus o que essa menina vai sofrer no futuro por tudo o que você já a fez passar mesmo no seu ventre!_

_-Ela nasceu absolutamente normal... Dois braços, duas pernas, um nariz, vinte dedos... como todo mundo..._

_-Você está completamente drogada não é? Você injetou não foi?_

_-Não é da sua conta!_

_A menina começa a chorar no berço, com fome._

_-Cala a boca menina chata! Coisa irritante._

_-Bebês não choram a toa, Lana... não vai olhar?_

_Lana nada respondeu, apenas acendeu um cigarro. Indignado, Saga mesmo se dirige até a menina e a segura no colo, certificando-se do que ela deve precisar._

_-Acho que ela tem fome._

_Lana nem respondeu, deu só uma tragada no cigarro e encostou a cabeça na parede._

_-Lana, você me ouviu? Não é possível caramba! Eu vou embora e levar minha filha comigo!_

_Com a menina nos braços andou até a porta levando também a mala, mas Lana se colocou em seu caminho e violentamente tirou o bebê dos braços do pai fazendo a menina chorar mais._

_-Você vai e ela fica!_

_Levantando devagar, Saga estava em prantos por dentro, queria cuidar da filha longe daquela mulher que não tinha condição alguma de ser mãe._

_-Está bem, Lana. Eu vou sim... mas eu voltarei pra buscar minha menina!_

**Fim do Flashback**

_E quem disse que voltou?... –suspiros._

* * *

**Ois pessoas! =D Eu copiei uma ideia sem avisar... que vergonha x.x se ela não gostar eu tiro, prometo. Black Scorpio no Nyx escreve um desabafo,nam baseado em coisas que lhe aconteceram ou algo assim em uma de suas fics (Nocturnal Storm) e eu gostei XD gostResolvi desabafar também do meu jeito, explora um pouco de realidades que vivo e outras que são comuns no mundo em que vivemos, infelizmente. Misturei tudo e virou isso aí. Nyxei da idéia, quero deixar claro tb que só te deixo reviews e não leio pq estórias de vampiros não me atraem muito, gomen mesmo e desculpa não avisar linda, eu até tiro se achar melhor x.x" Cê sabe que eo te omo neh XD**

**Enfim, meu objetivo nessa fic é ajudar pessoas a compreenderem em especial as dificuldades de alguem que tenha transtorno mental seja qual for! Beijos... x.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebaaa, a Nyx deixou eu pegar ideia dela *-* ela deixou por msn u.u Mas enfins agora vou dar continuidade a um desabafo não só pessoal, mas também mundial O.o Que profundo não? Mas é verdade sim... **

**Continuando...**

* * *

Seu nome é Melissa Alasehirius e tem 14 anos. Tinha tudo pra se tornar uma adolescente rebelde e estar envolvida com tudo de pior que a vida oferece. Sua mãe, Lana não parava em casa, na verdade vivia dopada na rua, essa sim tem o perfil que Melissa evitou. Lana constantemente era levada para clínicas de reabilitação, mas no momento que achava oportunidade fugia. Seu estado já era deplorável, raramente tomava banho, só quando resolvia fazer programas para ter como pagar traficantes. Aliás, Lana já estava na lista negra desses homens há muito tempo.

Graças aos "cuidados" que teve desde que nasceu, Melissa tinha sérios problemas mentais e era introvertida, incapaz de confiar nas pessoas e fazer amigos. Quase não conversava e era muito acanhada, tendo receio até mesmo do que pensariam dela se ela somente tentasse dizer um bom dia. Apesar de tudo, Melissa teve que amadurecer cedo de certa forma e aprendeu sozinha a cuidar da casa, cozinhar, lavar, passar e pra se sustentar lavava, cozinha e passava pra fora. Às vezes Lana aparecia em casa, e mais raramente ainda trocavam palavras. Melissa amava a mãe, mas não aprendeu a demonstrar amor, preocupação ou cuidados. Quando falava era baixinho, pois tinha até mesmo medo das coisas que a cercavam, mas nunca teve nenhum cuidado em sentido emocional e mental.

-O que você fez pro jantar?

Melissa, avoada como era, nem escutou a mãe perguntar e continuou arrumando a bagunça da cozinha.

-MELISSA!

A menina deu um salto, mas nem se atrevia a gritar. Quando se assustava com qualquer coisa era apenas ficava paralisada por uns segundos e sua voz sumia, o que possibilitava que qualquer perigo pudesse ser ainda pior.

-Te fiz uma pergunta, menina! É surda?

Virou-se devagar com o medo estampado na face.

-O que tem pro jantar?

-Arroz e feijão... –falou baixinho-

-Só isso, menina? Não sabe fazer mais nada! Você é mais inútil que um parasita, sabia! Menina idiota! Eu devia ter dado você pro primeiro mendigo da praça, teria muito menos trabalho, sua filha da ****!

Saiu e bateu a porta! O fato é que o que Melissa ganhava era insuficiente pra qualquer coisa. Estavam cheios de dívidas, quase sem o que comer, sem tratamento de saúde, sem amor nem carinho.

Era como se o estoque de lágrimas de Melissa tivesse acabado. Ela sentia uma forte emocional, semelhante a quando o peito parece rasgar pelas batidas do coração que quer pular pra fora. Sua cabeça queimava e girava e seu corpo todo tremia. Tinha medo, muito medo por estar sozinha mas nenhuma esperança de futuro. Apesar de toda essa confusão mental, toda essa dor e por já acreditar em tudo o que sua mãe e seus colegas dizem a seu respeito não conseguia chorar. Somente encolheu-se na cozinha e abaixou a cabeça com medo de mover um dedo sequer e ficou ali por horas, até amanhecer, quando já estava cansada de ficar na mesma posição a noite toda. O único movimento que fazia era com o corpo, pra frente e pra trás. A essa hora parecia não pertencer a este mundo, parecia tão ou mais dopada que a mãe, olhando o vazio, com a mente já vazia ou talvez até tão confusa que não tinha o que pensar, e em certos momentos fazia desenhos abstratos no ar inventando melodias em sua mente que cantava baixinho, só pra si, até que a luz do sol a faz despertar de fato, incomodando-a um pouco, mas sendo bem recebido.

-Olá, sol! Você está bonito hoje! Poderia me aquecer enquanto durmo?... Obrigada!

Deitou-se ali mesmo no chão da cozinha recebendo a luz do sol como se a abraçasse e adormeceu sorrindo abraçando o próprio corpo. Mais um dia sem ir pra escola.

* * *

**Hoje eu descobri a dor do plágio**

**Kanon: a dor do parto? O.õ**

**Do plágio besta! x3**

**Mas enfim, não importa... eu... eu... vou chorar I_I**

**Kanon: =\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **_É... Melissa é bem sofrida mesmo... e pior é que tem muitas Melissas no mundo e a gente finge que não vê! To esperando você voltar, menina! Boa viagem!_

* * *

Quem visse Melissa na rua, imaginaria uma adolescente normal, sem grandes problemas e apesar de todo seu acanhamento, era gentil, prestativa e educada. Mas era difícil vê-la sorrir. Pelos colegas era conhecida como "A Louca", pelo seu jeito distante, avoado e desastrado. Parecia ser de outro mundo e nunca entendia o que era dito na primeira vez. As vezes nem mesmo lembrava de colegas e professores que via todos os dias e tinha por hábito conversar sozinha. Não que essa ultima seja anormal, muita gente faz isso, mas ela apenas falava sozinha e tinha amigos imaginários com quem falava na frente de qualquer pessoa e falava alto. Melissa não vivia a realidade quando estava no meio de muita gente. Inventava um universo alternativo e ignorava tudo ao seu redor. Por isso se saía mal na escola e era constantemente zombada até por professores. Só acordava pra realidade quando estava sozinha ou com um numero limitado de pessoas. Tinha fobia de multidão e foi o meio que achou pra se refugiar.

Os dias frios e nublados eram seus favoritos, se identificava muito com eles e gostava de estourar pipoca e ver filmes de terror que só a deixavam pior do que já era. Aquilo a afetava muito mas havia aprendido com a mãe que gostava desse tipo de coisa. Depois nem conseguia fazer deveres de casa ou dormir direito.

Raramente, sua mãe chegava menos drogada em casa. Eram os dias que ela se arrumava pra conseguir dinheiro para traficantes, o que era cada vez mais difícil, já que não trabalhava e o dinheiro de Melissa também era insuficiente. Foi então que teve uma idéia.

-Melissa, sai dessa TV, eu preciso de um favor seu...

Melissa se levantou com uma cara de zumbi que dava pena e olhou para a mãe.

-Bom... minhas roupas devem lhe servir, vem comigo...

Melissa a seguiu sem saber o que a esperava. Lana separou as roupas mais vulgares que tinha e mandou que Melissa se arrumasse. Sem entender bem o que a mãe queria, Melissa tomou banho rápido e vestiu-se com as roupas selecionadas pela mãe.

-Não, não! Ainda não está bom!

Lana tratou de fazer uma maquiagem mal feita na menina e ensinou como devia andar e se comportar naquela noite. Melissa estava desconfortável, mais que isso, Melissa estava absolutamente sem forças pra se agüentar em pé. Fisicamente não havia nada de errado, mas sua mente latejava, estava cansada e dava-lhe a sensação de peso, mas obrigatoriamente foi.

Pararam em uma esquina, era madrugada e havia um bom fluxo de veículos naquele lugar e muitas outras mulheres vestidas de modo semelhante a elas ou pior.

Olhando para os lados, Melissa viu um homem partindo pra cima de uma moça tentando tocá-la. Ela se afastou um pouco, pareciam negociar algo. Sua atenção foi desviada ao sentir o peso da mão de sua mãe em seu rosto.

-Está me escutando, menina?

Nessa noite, as substâncias químicas que controlavam o humor de Melissa pareciam estar mais em falta do que de costume e com o tapa que levou, sentiu algo estranho dominar seu peito, sua respiração ficou mais rápida e seu olhar mudou de forma repentina. Olhando estreitamente para Lana, Melissa lhe segurou o braço com muita força e o jogou de lado como que desafiando.

-Melissa você está abusando!

-Você não me encoste a mão outra vez!

Como resposta, Lana acertou o tapa novamente no rosto da filha, fazendo crescer seu furor e devolvendo três vezes o mesmo golpe, levando Lana ao chão.

Caindo em si, Melissa novamente se transformou e a fúria desapareceu da mesma forma que chegou. Vendo sua mãe no chão, ajoelhou-se e começou a chorar de modo desesperado, sentindo culpa e vergonha pelo que havia feito. Tendo a certeza em seu coração de que não merecia viver pois era uma pessoa muito má.

Com medo, vendo sua mãe levantar lentamente, Melissa saiu correndo sem olhar por onde ia até esbarrar naquele mesmo homem que viu anteriormente falando com o moça pouco vestida. Ele a segurou, impedindo que viesse a cair...

-Ei ei ei garota! Onde vai com tamanha pressa?

Ela apenas o olhou assustada, com a maquiagem já toda borrada misturada com suas lágrimas que não paravam de cair. De fato, desta vez ela pôde chorar, estava magoada consigo mesma e confusa por não saber controlar o que sentia muito menos sabia exatamente o que tinha dentro de si.

-Por que está chorando? É bonita demais pra chorar assim!

Foi estranho. Por mais que ele quisesse levar alguém para cama naquela noite e que sabia que poderia muito bem se aproveitar da situação, ele sentiu pena, tamanho era o desespero.

Inicialmente ela olhava com medo para os olhos azuis daquele homem, depois olhava para os lados com desespero, junto a sensação de estar sendo perseguida. Aquele olhar amedrontado, sem direção, confuso e louco tirou daquele homem o seu foco. Ela precisava de ajuda e não teve coragem de deixá-la sozinha. Seria muita covardia. Mas ela não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra.

-Moça, se você não falar comigo não consigo te ajudar!

Levou-a para onde havia luz e a luz bateu de modo direto no rosto de Melissa. Aquele homem praticamente pulou quando a viu melhor.

-Caramba você me lembra muito uma pessoa!...

* * *

**Capítulo maiorzinho '-'**

**Acho que não é dificil saber quem é o homem em quem Melissa esbarrou né... se for a gente descobre depois xD**

**O que o futuro reserva para Lana e Melissa?**

**E o pai garota! Cadê?**

**Tudo isso e mais nos próximos capítulos nesse mesmo site xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**danizoll: **_Oii obrigada! Que bom que gostou da Melissa apesar de tudo! Já que está ansiosa, aqui está o que acredito ser o capítulo mais dramático da fic xD Talvez haja outros... quem sabe u.o_

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Não, não era cabível da sua parte fazer isso. Não podia jamais abusar de uma garota tão jovem, evidentemente menor de idade e principalmente na situação que ela se encontrava. Menos ainda, seu coração não lhe permitia deixá-la sozinha com aquele pânico tomando conta de si. Ele tinha de fazer algo imediatamente por ela.

-Ei garota, se acalme. Olhe bem nos meus olhos, você está segura agora, ok? Eu não quero te fazer mal, apenas me diga... você está sozinha?

Ela de fato olhou em seus olhos e pôde ver que eram de um azul como dos lagos que havia visto desenhado por bons pintores. Seus olhos eram firmes e seguros e suas mãos lhe seguravam os braços com muita firmeza e sem lhe ferir. Sentiu-se segura nesse momento.

Mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram, dois disparos puderam ser ouvidos, parece não ter sido longe dali. Melissa acordou repentinamente de sua crise e voltou-se para trás.

-Mãe?

Lana não foi atrás da filha, na verdade fugia. A mulher que estava ali tentando conseguir dinheiro pra sustentar seu vício já era ameaçada há muito tempo, e por isso queria que Melissa a ajudasse. Não adiantaria. A cena que Melissa viu foi traumática e depois de chamar pela mãe baixinho não teve mais reações nos primeiros segundos.

O rapaz que lhe havia acudido também pôde ver tudo e ficou espantado. De imediato abraçou a menina por trás e a tampou os olhos segurando-lhe a cabeça contra o peito, podendo sentir então outras lágrimas caindo de seu rosto molhando sua mão. Havia escutado o que ela disse quando chamou aquela mulher de mãe.

Tudo indica que Lana correu tentando fugir. Foi tudo tão rápido! Um homem, um covarde, um traficante atirou pelas costas cumprindo assim sua promessa de que a mataria. Um acertou as costas e outro a nuca.

Lana, ao sentir a bala penetrar seu corpo queimando, ainda pôde ver a filha olhar para ela naquele ultimo momento. Sabia que desde o momento da fecundação a vida daquela menina já era um inferno, sabia que era a principal culpada da infelicidade da filha. Mas não tinha mais porque se importar com isso agora. Mais uma vez a decepcionaria... e desta vez a abandonaria para sempre.

Com tudo isso em mente tentou caminhar em direção a ela. O jovem que abraçava Melissa sabia que não tinha o que fazer mais mas estava chocado e não soltou a adolescente.

Caiu.

Lana sentiu o sangue na garganta, sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem, sentiu as vistas falharem. Logo que perdeu a consciência tombou para frente. Todos naquele local puderam observar a cena... quietos. Lana faleceu e ainda tinha os olhos abertos e sangue escorrendo pela boca.

Seu assassino fugira correndo. Talvez nem tenha sido visto, era esperto demais para ser pego. De qualquer maneira, mais um crime cometido no qual a justiça não seria feita. O criminoso ficaria impune e outra vida desesperada foi tirada terminando de vez com todas as esperanças, sonhos e desejos que uma jovem de quatorze anos poderia vir a ter.

Melissa tentou se soltar dos braços firmes e fortes do rapaz que a protegia e ele a deixou sair e a acompanhou em seus passos lentos que suas pernas já fracas e bambas tentavam dar.

Ela não podia desperdiçar aquele momento. Vendo Lana caída, com os olhos sem vida assim como todo seu corpo ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e acariciou seu rosto, fechando-lhe os olhos.

-Mamãe... Por quê? Por que fez tudo isso comigo? Eu não fui uma boa filha pra senhora?

O rapaz que a protegia sentiu-se aflito e com um nó na garganta ao ouvir aquilo. Levou a mão no rosto e segurou pra não chorar e logo abaixou ao lado dela.

Melissa entregou-se ao pranto e debruçou sobre o corpo ensangüentado da mãe, chorando alto, sentindo-se completamente sozinha, tendo uma multidão de homens e mulheres que trabalhavam e buscavam serviços por ali.

Aqueles olhos azuis daquele homem nunca estiveram tão tristes, nunca tinham presenciado algo parecido. Sabia que nunca ia se esquecer do que viu, e sabia que poderia aprender muito daquela noite.

_Eu sinto muito, menina..._


	5. Chapter 5

Acordara sem se lembrar direito da noite anterior. Sentiu a presença de um pano molhado com água morna passar pelo seu rosto e pescoço. Estava como que dopada num lugar desconhecido, sobre uma cama de casal bem confortável debaixo de edredons. A primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi a parede.

_Teria tudo sido um sonho? _

Virou o rosto e viu que alguém passava o pano em si. Vendo melhor, esse alguém parecia aquele mesmo rapaz que viu tentando agarrar a moça na noite anterior e que depois a acolheu num abraço.

_É ele mesmo! Não foi um sonho..._

-Bom dia, menina!

Ele lhe falou baixinho e sorriu para ela deixando o pano de lado. Limpava seu rosto e pescoço da maquiagem borrada e que havia escorrido junto com suas lágrimas. Limpou seus olhos também quando ela acordou.

-Você está bem?

Olhou melhor. Ele estava sentado na cama ao seu lado. Sentiu medo, mas não conseguia expressar absolutamente nada, muito menos respondê-lo.

Ele tocou-lhe suavemente o rosto, a testa e beijou a mesma.

-Fique tranqüila. Não aconteceu nada aqui ok? Eu dormi no sofá... e espero que tenha dormido bem... Agora você está segura...

Melissa depositou os olhos nos olhos dele que lhe pareciam mais azuis, em todo seu rosto encantadoramente belo e em seus cabelos azuis e compridos. Nem piscava, parecia querer mais informações daquela figura.

-O que foi, moça? Quer conversar? Ou está com medo? Eu não vou te machucar... sou seu amigo agora... Eu me chamo Milo... e você, qual o seu nome hein? Não quer dizer?

_Milo..._

Teria sido ele um anjo? Alguém capacitado a salvá-la que chegou na hora em que ela mais precisaria? Naquele instante ele lhe proporcionava uma sensação estranha mas muito boa.

Melissa nunca se sentiu tão tranqüila e em paz. Sentiu-se protegida com aquele carinho que ele lhe dava e ela nunca havia conhecido, um carinho tão natural e sincero. Nunca sentiu ninguém se preocupar consigo daquela maneira. O que jamais poderia imaginar era o que de fato se passava pela mente daquele homem que lhe acolhia.

Fechou os olhos depois de ouvir seu nome, respirou fundo e descansou.

Milo lhe afastou o cabelo da menina refrescando-lhe a nuca e ajeitou-lhe a cabeça no travesseiro, beijando seu rosto suavemente em seguida. Após isso saiu da cama cuidadosamente e foi ao corredor do hotel onde estava, fora do quarto, e passa a usar o celular.

-Atende, atende! Por favor...

-Alô?

-A-alô! Aqui é o Milo e...

-Ei Milo, o que houve com você cara? Saga tem tentado falar com você e...

-Kanon, para de falar e passa pro Saga agora!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Parece que sim e é do interesse dele!

-Se é do interesse dele é do meu também!

-Passa logo pra ele!

-Ele ta no banho!

-Droga... Ta bem... você também tem o direito de saber...

-Então fala que eu to ficando nervoso!

-A menina... eu acho que encontrei a menina!

-Minha sobrinha?

Kanon dá um grito do outro lado da linha fazendo Saga acelerar o banho.

-Eu não tenho certeza se é ela... é que... ela é muito parecida com vocês, sabe! Só que ela não conversa e...

-Ei Saga...

Milo para de falar ao perceber um contratempo do outro lado. Saga toma violentamente o telefone do irmão.

-Aqui é o Saga, pode falar, Milo. Encontrou minha filha?

-Como eu estava dizendo, eu encontrei sim uma menina que é a sua cara e é bom tipo que você descrevia... tipo... quando você dizia que ela seria uma pessoa transtornada. Essa menina tem tudinho pra ser sua filha e...

-Ela falou alguma coisa, sobre mãe, sobre ela, nomes?...

-Taí a parte difícil cara... Eu a encontrei ontem à noite... e ela... como eu vou explicar?

-Desembucha pelo amor de Deus!

-Ela passou por um trauma ontem o qual vai levar pro resto da vida... e eu também vou...

-Onde você está?

-To hospedado naquele hotel de sempre que a empresa paga... e... a menina está comigo.

-Com você?

-É... ah cara eu tenho que explicar pessoalmente!

-Sei sei... reserva um quarto pra mim que vou ver a garota! Hoje mesmo eu estarei aí! Vou ver por mim mesmo... e espero que não me faça perder meu tempo.

Saga desligou na cara de Milo. Era um homem sério... melhor dizendo... emburrado muitas vezes grosseiro quando sua enorme paciência lhe era abusada. Não sorria, não participava nos lazeres nem em conversas amigáveis com os amigos. Não tinha vida. Apenas vivia pelo trabalho e mais nada.

Sentou-se e levou a mão na testa. Estava mais nervoso que o normal. Kanon, seu gêmeo mais novo e aquele que depois de anos se tornou seu melhor amigo, sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Mano... eu sei que não deveria pedir isso, que alguém tem que ficar pra cuidar da empresa e tal mas...

-Já sei... você quer ir também não é?

-Sim! Quero muito lhe acompanhar! E se essa menina for minha sobrinha eu quero estar junto!

-Está bem, irmão. Eu compreendo. Liga pro Camus e pede pra ele cuidar de tudo enquanto estamos fora. Já que os três maiores da empresa não estarão lá...

-Obrigado, Saga! Eu farei isso agora mesmo!

Kanon saiu feliz. Tinha certeza que algo de bom haveria de acontecer e mudar a vida monótona de seu irmão. Mas Saga permaneceu sentado e pensativo, não parecendo tão animado.

_Lana... por que tinha que ser assim?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_danizoll: _**_Oi minha fofa! Meus sinceros agradecimentos por estar acompanhando e gostando também! Acho que qualquer um pode perceber também o quanto eu gosto desse Milo xD~ E não se preocupe pois ele sempre papel importantíssimo na maioria das fics que escrevo e nessa então, nem se fala ;D_

* * *

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

Não demorou a voltar ao quarto levando um lanche reforçado para a menina. Encontrou a mesma sentada na cama, olhando pro nada, como se a mente estivesse muito longe dali e balançava o corpo para frente e para trás, abraçando as pernas.

_Esse jeito de olhar... é igualzinho ao Saga quando não está bem._

Colocou a bandeja sobre a cama e sentou bem perto dela olhando-a. Algumas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto sem que ela expressasse absolutamente nada. Levou a mão ao rosto dela enxugando tais lágrimas.

-Me... Melissa?

Ela enfim o olhou como se nunca o tivesse visto. É claro que ele sabia o nome da filha de seu amigo. Precisava somente confirmar.

-Você é?...

-Milo... Não se lembra?

Ela desviou novamente o olhar com aquela mesma expressão.

-Não... não lembro de nada... Nada...

-Come alguma coisa pra você ficar bem e forte...

-Não quero... eu quero ir pra minha casa, ficar com minha mãe...

-Sua mãe não está em casa agora e você não deve ficar sozinha...

Levou o cabelo dela para trás da orelha e lhe afastou outros fios do rosto dela e a olhava com carinho.

-So...zinha? Eu to... sozinha?

Voltou a chorar. Ficar sozinha era seu pior pesadelo.

-Não minha querida! Apenas sua mãe não está em casa. Eu to com você e não vou e deixar sozinha!

-E quem é você?

Milo abaixou a cabeça. A situação era mais grave do que imaginava. Sabia que ela estava em crise e uma crise muito forte. Porque ele sabia muito bem que quando aquilo acontecia as informações em sua mente ficavam confusas e até eram perdidas por uns instantes. E talvez esses instantes durassem muito. Sabia que precisava ser muito paciente naquela hora.

-Sou Milo, meu anjo. Meu nome é Mi-lo! Ta bom?

-Ta... Você vai ficar aqui comigo?

-Vou sim. E mais tarde vou te apresentar duas pessoas muito especiais. São meus amigos.

-Amigos...

Então ela que abaixou a cabeça. Seus olhos não conseguiam permanecer mirando um lugar só e começou a ficar ainda mais inqueta, movendo o corpo com mais rapidez.

-Melissa?

Foi repentino e assustador, mas Melissa simplesmente começou a ter uma crise de riso, ficou eufórica sem nenhuma explicação. Mas Milo apenas sentia pena, não se surpreendeu com o que viu. Era como se já tivesse visto tal cena muitas vezes. Apenas a olhou com carinho, permaneceu mexendo em seus cabelos.

_Saga tinha razão na sua suspeita. Parecia conhecer a filha realmente muito bem mesmo não tendo criado a menina... Ela realmente é bipolar._

Aquilo não era nada engraçado. Milo sabia que ela sofria muito por dentro. Sua crise de euforia não durou muito e logo ela estava cansada de novo.

Milo a deitou ao fim da crise. Melissa ficou sonolenta depois de tanta agitação, mas não parecia mais estar alterada como antes. Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu com dificuldade.

-Milo...

Ele sorriu de volta e lhe beijou a testa. Sabia que ela estava bem melhor.

-Fala minha abelha!

-Abelha?

-É brincadeira! Mel... abelha... Ta foi sem graça!

-Eu gostei...

-Jura? Ta bom então... abelha!

-Obrigada Milo... por não me deixar sozinha!

-Não precisa agradecer... É um prazer pra mim. Agora descansa tá? Depois quero que coma pois saco vazio não para em pé!

Ela sorriu novamente e ao se virar dormiu na mesma hora sob o carinho de Milo que respirou fundo. Ele mesmo ja estava cansado.

_Caramba eu tenho que reservar o quarto dos gêmeos!_

A deixou dormindo, trancou a porta e correu pra reservar o quarto. Logo que retornou ela ainda dormia um sono pesado ao que ele deitou no sofá para descansar.

**-i-i-i-i-i-**

Acabavam de descer do ônibus. A cidade não era longe e Saga também nunca fez questão de pagar companhia aérea. Pegaram suas malas e saíam da rodoviária rumo a um taxi.

-Acha mesmo que é nossa menina, Saga?

-Eu sei disso, Kanon...

-Milo não deu muitas informações...

-Mas eu sinto. Finalmente poderei ficar com ela... finalmente, Kanon!

-Posso dizer uma coisa, mano?

-Fala...

-Você vai mudar muito depois de hoje...

-Se for por ela... eu me agrado muito.

Saga sorriu, como há tempo não o fazia. Ambos estavam muito ansiosos pra ver a menina, mas sabiam que estar com ela não seria tão simples.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mishelly 87:** _Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar minhas fics eu to quase chorando de emO.ção XD ashuahsuahsuahsuahsa Sério, fico extremamente feliz! Brigada mesmo! Eu gosto mesmo de abordar temas como esse... digamos... polêmicos. Afinal o preconceito ainda é grande ¬¬" As pessoas vivem suas proprias vidas sem nem imaginar que o mundo tá pior do que imaginamos. É claro que temos que pensar nas coisas boas mas esse tipo de estória faz refletir no que temos feito de realmente valioso com o nosso tempo. As vezes percebemos que nos importamos mais conosco do que pensávamos e os que precisam de nós ficam a Deus dará =\ Por isso escrevo essa e Jasmin Manga e Amor Sem Preconceito. O Milo realmente ta uma fofura *-*~ Na verdade é exatamente assim que o vejo, carinhoso e prestativo... acho que so eu no mundo vejo ele assim XD E se acha que é bipolar menina, vá a um médico ;D~ Brigada mais uma vez e continue acompanhando =D_

**_-X-X-X-X-_**

-Melissa? Ta se sentindo bem?

Melissa olhava pela janela como se sua mente vagueasse por algum lugar. Como era imprevisivel e suas expressões não permitiam prever uma crise, não se sabia ao certo como ela estava. Precisava apenas de suas reações.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, bem perto e alisou seu rosto, mostrando preocupação. Melissa, ouvindo-o, virou-se para olhá-lo e deu um sorriso tímido assentindo com a cabeça, assegurando Milo de que ela estava melhor e a crise havia passado. Mas ela ainda estava triste, mas sua tristeza era natural e não uma causa da doença. Milo sorriu por vê-la melhor pela primeira vez.

-Que bom. Você quer que eu faça algo por você?

Ela não queria conversar. Não se sentia bem pra isso quase nunca e em especial com alguém estranho. Mas abriu uma exceção em consideração aos esforços dele e também por precisar muito.

-Quero tomar um banho. Mas... só tenho essa roupa suja e... que quase não me veste.

-Bom... a unica solução no momento é...

Milo coçou a cabeça sem jeito e suspirou, continuando depois...

-Se eu te emprestar umas roupas que não uso muito. Você se importa?

Ela bagançou a cabeça negativamente e completou com outra pergunta.

-Você se importa?

-De maneira nenhuma! Só que vai ficar gigantesco pra você sendo tão miudinha!

Ela conseguiu sorrir um sorriso mais largo. Visto serem apenas os dois ela não se sentia tão mal em especial pelo fato de ele a tratar de um modo... diferenciado, desconhecido por ela. Milo a tratava normalmente mas com os devidos cuidados. Ele não a fazia se sentir um extraterrestre ou louca, mas a tratava com dignidade, compreensão, carinho e paciência. Aquilo era algo realmente marcante para ela.

Melissa levantou-se devagar com ajuda de Milo, claro. Acabou por recusar a ajuda do rapaz e quis ir sozinha ao banheiro, e ele deixou ficando de olho. Ela ainda se sentia fraca e cansada, sobretudo mentalmente. Suas crises lhe tiravam as energias por completo.

Assim que entrou no banheiro Milo se apressou em avisar-lhe antes que ela fechasse a porta.

-Tente não demorar. Vamos receber visitas!

-Quem?

Melissa fez uma expressão de espanto e medo.

-São duas pessoas. Meus grandes amigos.

-Isso aqui vai ficar lotado?

-Cheio de quatro pessoas, eu, você e meus amigos gêmeos!

Disse sorrindo tentando aliviar a jovem. Ela suspirou e deu um sorriso timido e Milo foi pegar ao menos uma camiseta mais velha e um short que usava ocasionalmente. Olhou no relógio.

_Caramba logo eles aparecem!_

Foi mais rápido do que ele pensou. Mal pensou e o interfone tocou.

-Alô?

-Senhor Annerolli, Kanon e Saga Alasehirius querem lhe falar.

Milo fica nervoso. Não entende porque pois tinha absoluta certeza do que fazia. Talvez porque desde que conheceu Saga o assunto que mais ouvia falar era Melissa. Sabia que era um momento importante pra seu amigo e chefe. Mais que isso, envolveu-se tanto na vida dos gêmeos se tornando uma âncora para os dois, aquele cuja mão estendida fez a diferença na vida dos gêmeos novamente os auxiliava e a vida deles passou a ser a sua propria. Milo era o irmão mais novo e o equilíbrio que Saga e Kanon precisavam e pelo visto continuaria sendo por muito... muito tempo, em especial agora que Melissa apareceu.

-Pode mandar subir. Obrigado.

Desligou apressado o interfone e correu ao banheiro batendo na porta.

-Melissa, as roupas!

Havia uma cortina para banheiro e Melissa ficou a vontade com ela. Tinha uma inocência e uma ingenuidade tamanha que mandou Milo entrar. Achava que aquilo que separava partes do banheiro serviria pra se esconder.

Milo ficou sem jeito, coçou a cabeça novamente e resolveu entrar controlando seus olhos a fim de não olhar. A principio conseguiu, e deixou a roupa emprestada perto de sua toalha. Mas ao virar-se deparou-se com sua sombra. Fora uma vista inesquecível, bela. Milo nem piscava até ouvir alguém bater na porta.

Melissa nem percebeu quando ele saiu correndo e fechando a porta nervoso bateu a mesma sem querer. Respirou fundo e olhou para a porta da frente. Só de lembrar que atrás daquela porta estavam eles... seu estômago embrulhou. E se Saga soubesse que vira sua filha menor de idade tomando banho... mesmo que fosse apenas sua sombra...

_Estou perdido... Calma, Milo. Vai dar tudo certo, foi um acidente... e hoje é pra ser um dia feliz! Pelo menos eu espero..._

Tomou coragem, controlou o estômago e foi antender a porta. Os dois já estavam impacientes.

-Até que enfim!

-Eu achei que fossem chegar mais tarde...

-A estrada tá ótima e Saga quase pisou no pé do motorista pra ele acelerar!

-Cadê a menina?

-Tomando banho. Vocês já foram ver seu quarto?

Reparou que Kanon carregava todas as malas e Saga conseguiu se mostrar mais nervoso que Milo, o que não era um bom sinal e que mostrava também que Milo devia se controlar mais que de costume. Saga ansioso não era algo muito agradável. Milo se aproximou de Kanon.

-Isso é só ansiedade mesmo, ou?...

-Ele ja tomou remédio. Quando ver a menina passa...

-Ah que alívio!

-E quanto ao nosso quarto, eu já peguei a chave, mas Saga não aguentou e quis vir aqui antes.

Saga se aproximou do banheiro e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Milo fez sinal de silêncio para ele antes que uma voz diferente assustasse a menina e foi até lá.

-Melissa! Nossas visitas já chegaram!

-Já estou indo!

Melissa gritou lá de dentro e Saga sorriu ao ouvi-la. Seu peito estava estufado de tanto ar acumulado devido a ansiedade. Era como se não pudesse colocar aquilo pra fora. Praticamente prendia a respiração. Milo sorriu ao ver Saga sorrir, mais um sinal de que poderia ficar tranquilo e que o maior desejo de Saga estava pra se realizar. Kanon também estava ansioso, mas não tomou o lugar do irmão. Se contetava em assisti-lo. Finalmente algo faria Saga melhorar e talvez até mudar.

-Saga... ela é como você... na verdade... pior...

Milo apenas dizia que ela tinha um problema, um problema que se não era o mesmo, era semelhante ao de Saga. Isso apenas os psiquiatras poderiam dizer. Isso fez lembrar que ele deveria se controlar, que a menina poderia ter uma crise ao se assustar ou até se esconder e isolar ao ver os gêmeos. Tinha medo de pessoas estranhas pois sempre lhe faziam mal, em geral, psicologicamente.

Saga se afastou. Sentou-se sobre a cama mantendo mãos e pés em movimento inquieto, ao que Kanon se sentou ao seu lado e o abraçou. Milo nem se atreveu a servir algo, sabia que não conseguiam engolir nada quando nesse estado. Enfim a porta começa a se abrir e um perfume doce e suave dominou o ambiente.

Melissa abriu a porta devagar. Foi vista pelos três examinando as roupas de Milo em si mesma, que haviam realmente ficado enormes em seu corpo. Milo tentou nao rir. Kanon abriu um largo sorriso tanto pela garota como pelas roupas que vestia e Saga não teve reação a princípio.

Ou melhor, teve. Não piscava. Olhava fixamente pra ela não importanto se estava vestida ou não ou com o quê. Seus olhos marejavam até lágrimas não couberam mais em seus olhos e começaram a cair. Só conseguiu pronunciar meia palavra, bem baixinho...

-Mel...


	8. Chapter 8

**Mishelly 87: **_humm... não sou psiquiatra mas não parece bipolar não u.ú se bem que pra saber leva tempo =P Parece mais coisa de gente nervosa mermu XD Quanto as minhas fics eu agradeço os elogios embora discorde de algumas coisas xD tipo... eu acho que sou mó enrolada =P_

**_-X-X-X-X-_**

Ficou temerosa pela maneira que Saga e Kanon a olhavam, em especial Saga que estava segurando o choro. Ficou confusa e insegura, e encarou Milo que achava uma graça ela vestida com as roupas dele.

-O que está acontecendo, Milo?

-Não tenha medo Melissa. Esses homens são meus amigos e procuraram por você duraram toda a sua vida!

-Me procuraram? Mas eu não os conheço...

-Mas eu te conheço, Melissa...

Saga se aproximou da jovem que ameaça dar um passo para trás com receio, mas não se move quando ele se abaixa, ficando de joelhos diante dela, estando apenas um pouco mais baixo. Melissa nem era tão baixa, sua mãe sim, mas conseguiu espichar um pouco graças a altura do pai. Saga a olhava como que estudando o rosto dela e sorriu. Melissa devolvia o olhar com o seu desconfiado, medroso. Chegou a perceber semelhanças mas nem desconfiou de quem ele era, apenas do que queria.

-Quem é o senhor, moço?

Saga aproximou mais um pouco e estendeu os braços a ela antes de responder.

-Vem cá me dar um abraço...

Novamente ela olhou Milo. Pelo menos nesse ela tinha um pouco mais de confiança. Milo a incentivou a fazê-lo com apenas um sorriso e um aceno. Voltou a olhar para ele e devagar se aproximou, sem abraçá-lo como ele gostaria, mas levou os braços em volta dele. Não estava entendendo, mas o abraço dele era tão acolhedor, tão quente e protetor. Era gostoso como o abraço de Milo mas tinha uma certa diferença que não conseguia entender.

Ouviu Saga chorar mais alto. Ele simplesmente se deixou levar pela emoção. Abraçava Melissa com firmeza e força como se pudesse perdê-la novamente. Ela sentiu pena dele e abraçou mais forte achando que aquilo o consolaria. Mas não era isso. Era choro de alegria, de alívio, um choro acumulado durante os quatorze anos que esteve longe da criatura que mais amava na vida. Ele chegou a deitar a cabeça no ombro da filha, esconder o rosto no mesmo chorando a ponto de soluçar.

Melissa não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para Milo, ele limpava lágrimas discretas, olhou Kanon que fazia o mesmo e afastou daquele que a abraçava olhando com carinho e pena.

-Ei... não chora por favor! Você pode ficar muito cansado.

Em meio ao choro Saga riu ao ouvir a menina. Foi tão espontâneo e inocente. Levou então as duas mãos ao rosto dela acariciando o mesmo e tentando engolir o choro.

-Eu choro de alegria, meu anjo!

-Alegria?

-Sim... por que eu finalmente te tenho comigo... finalmente posso te tocar e abraçar...

-De onde o senhor me conhece?

-Você é parte de mim, Melissa.

-Quê?

Milo percebeu que Saga tinha dificuldade de se revelar e tomou a liberdade de entrar no assunto.

-Ele é seu pai, Melissa!

-Meu... pai?

Melissa ficou mais que surpresa. Não podia ser verdade. Tirou as mãos de Saga de seu rosto e enfim se afastou.

-É mentira! Ele não é meu pai! Não tenho pai!

Ela caminhava lentamente para trás. Milo percebeu rápido que ela podia estar em perigo consigo mesma e correu para abraçá-la. Assim que o fez percebeu seu corpo agitado e trêmulo, não conseguia parar de se mover então ele se viu na obrigação de imobilizá-la. Saga já imaginava que ela poderia ficar alterada, por isso tinha medo de falar.

Tendo Melissa imobilizada em seus braços, Milo tentou acalmá-la enquanto Kanon ficou por perto se ele precisasse de ajuda. Saga olhava preocupado parecia não saber muito o que fazer.

-Melissa... fica calminha... ok? Você tá segura... ninguém vai te fazer mal. Agora eu quero que me ajude. Eu vou soltar você e vai tentar ficar quieta.

Kanon buscou água com açúcar para o irmão e a sobrinha. Tinha de ficar de olho senão Saga acabaria entrando em crise também e se acontecesse Kanon e Milo estariam perdidos.

Milo soltava Melissa aos poucos, ela ainda tremia e chorava, mas assim que se soltou voltou a abraçar Milo.

-Diz que é mentira, Milo! Eu não tenho pai! Por que fazem isso?

Milo abaixou-se tal como Saga fizera.

-Olha pra mim, Melissa. Você acredita em mim?

-Acredito...

-Então... você ficou sem seu pai nos seus quatorze anos de vida. Mas ele voltou pra cuidar de você.

-Minha mãe disse que meu pai foi embora porque não gostava da gente. Disse que meu pai jamais voltaria e que não queria nem me ver!

Saga ia parando de beber devagar ao ouvir tal absurdo que sua ex-esposa plantou na mente ingênua de Melissa. Estava absolutamente indignado e entrou na conversa.

-Onde está sua mãe, Melissa?

Melissa olhou pro pai. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas não sabia como dizer. Além do mais, não queria recordar aquela cena traumática que viveu. Nem Milo queria lembrar. Melissa voltou a chorar.

-Saga... eu converso com você depois sobre isso...

-Sabe de algo, Milo?

-Sei... mas não é bom falar disso agora! E você Melissa... por que acredita no que mãe te disse? Ela era boa pra você?

-Eu... eu não sei...

-Como assim, era? Milo, me responde!

-Calma, Saga! Não piore as coisas!

-Milo... mamãe...

-O que tem sua mãe?

-Ela também não gostava de mim!

-Hum... entendi. Mas o que ela falou sobre seu pai não é verdade. Eu sei por que o conheço há um bom tempo e ele só falava de você! Seu pai, o Saga, sempre te amou muito!

Saga estava confuso e desesperado. Encarava Milo cobrando informações que julgava ter o direito de saber.

-E aquele que é igualzinho a seu pai é seu tio Kanon!

-Meu tio?

-É sim... vai lá falar com ele.

Kanon tentou ajudar puxando a menina pela mão já que ela tinha medo. Conversava com ela tentando distraí-la. Milo sabia que se não falasse logo o que sabia Saga não lhe deixaria em paz.

-Saga. Eu e Melissa vimos sua ex-exposa vestida como uma prostituta e fez sua filha se vestir da mesma forma. O grande problema é que ela pareceu estar envolvida com drogas e por isso fazia programas... mas pelo que entendi o traficante não teve mais paciência com ela.

-Milo... já é informação demais! Lana prostituta? E ainda levar minha filha?

-É... mas Melissa não sofreu nada eu a encontrei a tempo... pior foi o que vimos juntos...

Saga suspirou. Estava preparado para ouvir qualquer coisa.

-Lana foi morta a tiros na nossa frente... Pelo visto... pelo traficante que lhe vendia drogas...


	9. Chapter 9

**Mishelly 87: **_Ela pensa que o pai não ajuda na verdade. Logo saberemos as respostas para as duvidas de Melissa... a convivência com os 3 patetas xD e a tentativa de conquista de Saga: o amor da filha! Será? O.õ_

**_-X-X-X-X-_**

Não. Não podia acreditar no que ouviu de Milo. Acreditava menos ainda na dor que estava sentindo. Lana morta de modo tão trágico.

-Onde está o corpo? Ja enterraram?

-Eu não sei, amigo. Tirei Melissa de lá rápido e não vi o que fizeram com o corpo.

Saga não disse mais nada. Saiu correndo do quarto deixando Melissa, Milo e Kanon confusos. Milo ficou receoso com o que Saga podia fazer nervoso e sozinho na rua e deixou Melissa com o tio, correndo atrás de Saga.

-O que aconteceu?

-Não sei querida. Vamos esperar aqui pra descobrir, que tal?

-Tudo bem...

-Como se sente?

-Bem... obrigada.

-Gosta do Milo?

-Sim! Milo é bom e legal. É diferente...

-Diferente como?

-Ele me trata diferente. Eu nunca recebi o que ele me dá!

-E é bom?

-Muito!

Kanon sorri e passa a mão nos cabelos da sobrinha tirando dela um sorriso acanhado.

-Ei! Se Saga é meu pai... eu vou ter que morar com ele agora?

-É provável, querida! Ele é seu pai e você é menor de idade... ele tem que cuidar de você.

-Eu vou ficar longe do Milo?

-Não meu amor! Milo é muito amigo nosso! Tanto quanto um irmão. Ele mora conosco na verdade.

-Vamos ficar nós quatro?

-Nós vamos conversar ainda. Mas não se preocupe, verá Milo até enjoar!

Melissa enfim abraçou o tio agradecendo.

Milo não ganhou a confiança dos gêmeos e ocupa um cargo elevado na empresa a toa. Desde o inicio de seu trabalho era muito competente, esperto, inteligente e pró ativo. Tomava iniciativa e tinha interesse em seu trabalho. Assim que se aproximou de Kanon e Saga percebeu a necessidade que eles tinham.

Milo realmente precisou morar com os gêmeos, não por ele mesmo, mas o fez por amizade, por solidariedade e compaixão, senão Kanon não suportaria sozinho. Saga também era problemático e tinhas constantes crises as quais Kanon não conseguia conter sozinho. Milo fora solidário tendo pena dos irmãos e se dispôs a ajudar. Estudou sobre problemas mentais das melhores formas que podia e também como podia ajudar. Não foi fácil por em pratica e muitas coisas precisavam ser adaptadas no caso de Saga. Foi então que Milo virou o irmão mais novo dos gêmeos.

-Saga! Saga, espera!

Saga estava fora de si. Era muito rápido e ja estava longe. Por sorte Milo também era muito rápido e o alcançou segurando-o pelo braço e abraçando-o, na tentativa de impedir que ele tentasse fugir.

-Calma, cara! Ei amigo, fica calmo ta? Eu quero te ajudar Saga! Olha pra mim, amigo!

Saga perdia as forças e ia caindo de joelhos no chão. Chorava a ponto de soluçar e Milo acompanhou todos os seus movimentos ajoelhando com ele. Afastou-lhe o cabelo do rosto e levantou-lhe a cabeça.

-Saga! Eu preciso de você agora, cara! Sua filha linda tá lá dentro pra você cuidar dela como sempre quis!

-Eu preciso achar Lana...

-Saga... não me diga que você ainda...

Saga não podia dizer pois seu choro ficou mais forte. Ficou evidente a Milo que em quatorze anos Saga ainda amava aquela mulher e fora fiel a esse amor o tempo todo. Sentiu ainda mais pena de Saga.

-Amigo... sei que está doendo em você essa situação. Não sei o quanto mas sei que dói. Sei também que não adianta dar incentivos pra quem sente o que você sente agora. Mas eu só faço um pedido... vamos voltar lá pra cima, ficar com Melissa... comtemplar a beleza dela... Você viu que moça linda ela está se tornando, Saga? Orgulhe-se da sua menina. Ela é seu bem mais precioso! Ela também sofre a perda da mãe e precisa do seu apoio e força agora.

-Não sei se consigo, Milo! Você está fazendo muito melhor do que eu poderia!

-Mentira! Você é o pai dela e vai cumprir seu papel! E papel de pai ninguém mais faz... sei por experiência. Ninguém pôde ficar no lugar do meu pai quando ele morreu! Ajude sua filha, Saga. Faça com que ela te ame!

-Está bem, Milo. Não vou procurar o corpo de Lana. Vou conquistar minha filha.

-É assim que se fala!

Milo ajudou Saga em tudo. Era o braço direito e esquerdo dele e de Kanon. E muitas vezes, ele era as pernas também, nos momentos mais difíceis...


	10. Chapter 10

**Mishelly 87:** _Oi querida! Saudades! Ah eu gosto de ver o Milo dessa forma, sempre foi a maneira como eu o vi e quero que as pessoas possam vê-lo assim pelo menos um pouco. Milo é meu favorito depois do Kanon e não gosto de vê-lo esculachado e tido como um galinha estúpido e retardado. E u já escrevi sobre um lado cafageste dele (que acredito que ele não tenha), mas prefiro vê-lo assim como nessa fic! Brigada pelo elogio linda! Beijos._

**Asuen:** _Continuo sim, pode deixar!_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Para Melissa uma coisa parecia óbvia: seu pai errou feio em tê-la deixado sozinha. Por causa da ausência dele, e dos maltratos da mãe, sim, por causa deles, Melissa se sentia sozinha, com medo, infeliz. Por culpa da mãe pensava mal de Saga, como um mau pai, como alguém que não tinha nenhum carinho pela filha, nem um pingo de amor. Por causa dele, Melissa acreditava nessas mentiras e tinha medo do mundo e inveja de ver seus colegas amarem, abraçarem seus pais com tanto carinho.

Estava tão deprimida e só, como que trancada e isolada num quarto vazio e escuro sem esperanças de respirar ar puro e sentir o calor do sol de fato. Mas de repente estava ali, abraçada com ninguém mais ninguém menos que seu tio, Kanon. Mesmo tendo conhecido o pai, aquilo ainda não parecia evidência de que ele a amava. Confiava apenas em Milo... e não era tanto assim. Pelo menos sabia que ele não lhe faria mal, pois a protegeu e cuidou bem dela. Queria se apegar em alguém, ter alguém a quem pudesse recorrer a qualquer momento, sentir-se amada por essa pessoa e ter a certeza de nunca mais ficaria sozinha. Queria ter em Milo essa esperança, e ter também nesses gêmeos que diziam ser pai e tio.

Não foi difícil abraçar Kanon. Ele pareceu acessível e carinhoso com a sobrinha e a tratava bem. Aliás, da forma como aqueles três a trataram fora novidade pra ela. Nunca se sentiu respeitada, nunca sentiu que alguém podia olhá-la como uma garota normal. Isso eles faziam por ela, e conseguiam tornar as coisas muito mas fáceis.

Ouviram o barulho na porta. Melissa olhou curiosa e se soltou de Kanon ficando surpresa em ver Saga entrar com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, e Milo ajudando-o a caminhar, pois parecia fraco. Olhou a cena com pena e empatia. Ver Saga chorar era o mesmo que ver a si mesma em desespero. Não se moveu. Continuou observando até que Saga sentou-se perto de si, cabisbaixo. Parecia estar mais calmo, mas evidenciava muita dor.

Não viu Milo gesticular qualquer coisa e Kanon se levantar, saindo os dois do local, deixando pai e filha sozinhos.

**Eu não vou cometer  
****Os mesmos erros que você cometeu  
****Não me deixarei  
****Causar ao meu coração tanta miséria**

Ela não sabia ao certo que tipo de dor ele sentia. Nem o que provocava aquilo. Mas sabia perfeitamente o quanto lhe doía apenas pelo choro dele, o jeito que ele estava, o jeito que chorava. Isso lhe feriu, não queria que mais ninguém sentisse o tamanho da dor que ela sentia.

Saga ficou sem jeito chorando assim diante da menina. Lembrou-se de que deveria ser forte e ainda tinha a sua tão querida filha pra cuidar. A filha tão querida que teve com a pessoa errada, a pessoa errada que mesmo depois de quatorze anos ainda ocupava seus pensamentos e coração. A pessoa errada que por tempos e tempos quis que fosse apenas um pesadelo, pra que quando acordasse pudesse vê-la ao seu lado como a mulher mais amorosa, carinhosa, esforçada e dedicada que era quando a conheceu... A mulher que deixou de existir há muitos anos, e agora, nem seu corpo estava de pé.

Queria tanto que Melissa tivesse conhecido a Lana sã, livre de qualquer entorpecente, qualquer vício. E agora ele sabia que ela estava naquela situação por sua culpa... só para aumentar a dor que já sentia ao saber da morte de Lana. Tinha tanto medo de não conseguir ter o amor de Melissa. Perdê-la outra vez seria o fim de sua vida. Se sentiria como um zumbi, alguém sem objetivo, sem razão pra manter o coração batendo...

**Eu não quebrarei**  
**A maneira que você fez, Você caiu tão difícil**  
**Eu aprendi da maneira difícil**  
**A nunca deixar chegar esse ponto**

Surpreso. Foi como Saga ficou ao sentir um toque. Um toque suave e carinhoso em sua nuca e em meio a seus cabelos. Melissa só queria consolá-lo e livrá-lo do que quer que estivesse sentindo. De fato fora consolador, fora um milagre, o remédio que Saga precisava todo esse tempo.

-Por favor... não chore assim...

Dirigiu o olhar em direção aos dela, e notou claramente os olhos marejados da filha ao vê-lo chorar. Estava orgulhoso de ver uma menina tão doce, bonita e carinhosa como era Melissa. Encarou-a um pouco. Queria abraçá-la outra vez mas receava assustá-la. Devagar se ajeitou ficando de frente pra ela e encarando-a sorriu.

-Minha filha... eu... quero te pedir um coisa muito importante.

-O que é?

-Eu preciso cuidar de você, ter você perto de mim, te ajudar a passar pelos problemas e ser o pai que eu sempre quis e que sempre mereceu!

**Por sua causa  
****Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada  
****Por sua causa  
****Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro  
****Então eu não me machuco**

-Você me permite, Melissa?

O silêncio inicial foi cruel para ele. Ela pareceu confusa e não entender bem o que ele queria. Aflito, ele se pronunciou outra vez, de modo mais direto e claro.

-Mel... eu vim aqui pra buscar você. Levar você pra morar comigo. Pra eu cuidar de você e recuperar o tempo que a gente perdeu longe um do outro.

-O senhor quer mesmo cuidar de mim?

-É meu maior desejo desde que soube que você existiria, desde que entrou na minha vida!

-Então porque me abandonou? Mamãe disse que o senhor não gosta de mim, assim como todo mundo!

**Por sua causa  
****Eu acho difícil confiar  
****Não só eu, mas todos ao meu redor  
****Por sua causa  
****Eu estou com medo**

Saga segurou pra não voltar a chorar. Mas nem adiantava disfarçar os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Melissa o observava detalhadamente, atentamente. Sentiu-se culpada por causar certa dor ao homem à sua frente, mas falou o que sentia, o que ouvia, e o que acreditava.

-Filha... você sabe que sua mãe vivia sob efeito de drogas! Ela não era aquela pessoa que você via. E por causa disso ela também começou a falar coisas que não devia! Não é verdade isso que ela te disse!

-Não chame minha mãe de mentirosa!

-Não troque a verdade pela mentira! Melissa, você confia na pessoa que mentiu pra você e não acredita no que é verdade! Não distorça as coisas assim, filha! Isso me dói muito também, pois eu amo ainda sua mãe!

-Mentira! Mentira! Se amasse minha mãe não diria essas coisas dela!

**Eu perco meu caminho  
****E não leva muito até você mencionar isso  
****Eu não posso chorar  
****Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos**

Melissa começa a se alterar. No fundo sabia que Saga tinha razão, mas ouvir tantas coisas negativas sobre si mesma durante toda sua vida de alguém que amava fez criar raízes em seu coração e passar a enxergar de forma diferente era quase impossível. Saga tinha que respirar fundo pra não piorar as coisas.

Saga abaixou a cabeça antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Pensou bem antes de continuar. Esperou que ela se acalmasse. Sabia que não a convenceria logo de cara com algumas palavras. Mesmo assim sabia que deveria repeti-las sempre e procurar os meios de provar o que dizia.

-Mel... eu não quero mais que sofra. Eu sempre amei você e passei sua vida toda ansioso pra te conhecer, te tocar, te abraçar e te proteger. Quero que seja feliz minha menina. Que viva da melhor forma possível. Quero que venha comigo e experimente. Eu, Kanon e Milo queremos cuidar de você.

**Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada**  
**Todos os dias da minha vida**  
**Meu coração não pode quebrar**  
**Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar**

-Cuidar de mim? Como?

-De todas as formas que precisa, minha filha, mas principalmente te ajudar a ser mais feliz. Eu como seu pai preciso lutar por isso! Mas eu também não posso te obrigar!

-E se eu não quiser ir?

-Bom, eu não posso obrigar mas a justiça pode até mandar você pra um lugar onde você talvez...

Melissa nem deixou Saga terminar de falar e lhe tampou a boca! Entendeu o que poderia lhe acontecer.

**Eu assisti você morrer  
****Eu ouvi você chorar  
****Toda noite no seu sono**

**Eu era tão jovem  
****Você deveria ter pensado  
****melhor antes de confiar em mim**

**Você nunca pensou**  
**em ninguém**  
**Você só viu a sua dor**

**E agora eu choro**  
**No meio da noite**  
**Pela mesma maldita coisa**

Melissa pensou, ou pareceu pensar. Encarou o pai por um momento e sua resposta veio de modo silencioso. Abraçou Saga de modo tímido, mas abraçou. No fundo estava feliz por ele ter aparecido quando ela mais precisava. Já não tinha mais ninguém em quem confiar, precisava mesmo dar uma chance a Saga. Precisava mudar... mas sabia que poderia não ser fácil!

-Obrigado, filha. Você não vai se arrepender.

**Por sua causa  
****Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida  
****Porque ela é vazia  
****Por sua causa eu estou com medo**

Era o que esperava. Acabar ou pelo menos amenizar suas dores, conhecer o amor de seu pai, vencer o medo, se orgulhar de si mesma, conhecer o amor de um homem.

Enfim, Melissa Alasehirius tinha esperança outra vez sentindo o forte e afetuoso abraço de seu pai!


End file.
